


The Watcher

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [11]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If i were to watch something, what would it be?





	The Watcher

If i were to watch something, what would it be?  
For how long would it be?  
Why do I want to?  
What would it be?

If I were to watch something,  
I’d like it to be someone  
I’d like it to be you  
I could just watch you all day

If I were to watch you,  
I’d be pleased if it does not come to an end  
Because with you,  
There’s nothing that I want to end

If I were to watch you,  
It’s because you radiate hope  
With you I am happy  
And with you I’m at peace

If I were to watch you,  
I’d want it to be just us  
I want it to be just me  
I want it to be just you

**Author's Note:**

> A golden ticket to watching you for a lifetime, please.


End file.
